The Most Perfect Thing
by Beautifull Enigma
Summary: AU S1&S2 R/M/G with a little W/D/A. Marian has a haunting secret who will uncover it first? Guy or Robin?.And after she treated him at the wedding How will Guy react? Will it dredge up his feelings again. Will it tear Marian and Robin apart? Chap 1-M
1. Prologue: Where the Mess Began 1x13

**OK this is my Robin/ Marian/Guy story and really it was inspired by the tension between Guy and Marian and I was trying to make his obsession make more sense. And of course I just love the three of them so am enjoying writing this rather than my OC story which I still haven't typed up . Anyway the title was inspired by this: **

**"This was a mistake." **

"**Marian this wasn't a mistake this was the most perfect thing that has ever happened" – Season 2. Get Carter**

* * *

**_The Most Perfect Thing_**

Prologue: Where the Mess Began (During 1x13)

She had nearly died last night, and all because of him, and yet now here she was going to confront her _fiancé_?

Marian couldn't turn her mind off the whole carriage ride to Locksley Manor

_She had seen Robin look away at the mention of her marriage to Gisborne, he had changed._

"_What?" He had shook his head "No, tell me?"_

"_I think you feel for him"_

"_Well, he's a human being"_

"_Hardly" she knew Guy was one matter they would never agree on._

_He'd seemed to have read something in her face_

"_You __are__ stirred by him"_

"_Stirred!__" she'd laughed_

"_He said it and he was right wasn't he?"_

"_Grow up" she'd tried to cut him off._

She hadn't wanted to hear him speak of her feelings for Guy, when she hardly knew them herself.

She'd tried for weeks to shake the shiver that had ran through her at his trembling whisper: "Be with me"

She knew her heart was Robin's but the rest of her life seemed to be flinging her together with Guy.

She'd tried to put her finger on what he did to her and when Robin had said "stirred" it had startled her as it seemed to fit: it wasn't love, nor a crush, but perhaps attraction…?

Marian moaned to herself, shaking the thoughts from her head She couldn't have these feelings in her when she asked him about the Holy Land, she needed to come across strong, and not vulnerable to him. She took a breath as the carriage stopped and she braced herself to reface the scene of her stabbing.

Even as she walked to the entrance of his house a broken door and Guy carrying the axe he had used to slice through it: brought the images back before her eyes

.

"Get out," he ordered to his guards "scour the country for the Night watchman. I want him found by sunset"

If Marian had had less on her mind, she may have smiled to herself thinking _No need Guy, I'm right here, and you don't even have a clue. do you?_

However she was not in such happy spirits

So, she tried to compose herself before he turned around.

"Marian?" He spotted her

"I am quite well" she said with a small smile, as she walked towards him

"Er, a robbery. A small thing" he seemed to have to explain himself "But, I've taken extra precautions you're entirely safe"

_Then why don't I feel it? Is Robin right about you, Guy? Without Pitts to vouch for Robin, will I have to marry you?_

"I hope you have not lost anything important." She played her part

"I'll get it back" his dark threat came, she was glad not to be facing him, as they walked into his house, as they talked of the robbery

_Here went nothing _she found her spot in his lounge held her cloak and spun round

_OK out with it, Marian_

"Sir Guy, I must ask you a difficult question"

He came closer playing the role of the kind fiancé "I'm intrigued"

"Did you try and kill the king in the Holy Land?"

She saw what seemed like a planned smile creep on to his face, as if he had expected some womanish whim, then it vanished: she thought she saw his guard fly up when he realised what she had said

"Pardon?'

"Is it true?. That last year you were not in quarantine with a fever" he began to turn away not able to meet her eye. This unsettled her, _surely Guy would not lie to her when they were about to be married? But it still angered her that he may be capable of such a thing yet act so gentlemanly. _

"But that you travelled to the Holy Land, you and others dressed as Saracens and tried to kill the king?" she pronounced each last word as strongly as she could despite the fact she had started to shake. She did not want him to really have this violent past because what would it mean for their future?

"Robin Hood?" he turned back now, turning it back on her

She stopped for a second the mention of Robin shook her for a second. Especially since they were talking about the fact Guy may have been the one to have left her love for dead

"What of him?"

"You've been talking to him?"

"This is a rumour that has been circulating and I need and answer"

He was silent, She needed to get some kind of response out of him so…

"I could not marry you if it were true" she tried to get him to open up.

But, once the words escaped her she realised how stupid they were. Of course he would not admit it if she let their marriage hang in the balance over it

She didn't want it to be true. She felt for Guy, in moments may be even trusted him ,and if he was the murderer Robin thought he was it would be as if she'd never really known him at all.

"Rumours….Marian" using his deep swirling tone he trailed off trying to change the subject. He came closer. Now that he was at her back, she'd tried to keep her eyes on him until he was out of her vision, she tensed

She felt him draw closer "You need to be more careful who you listen to"

She turned to face him, his presence so close behind her was too much

"The day the king returns, is a day of joy for me. It is the day that I marry you"

Her eyes darted at his emotion "I am not sure"

"Well," he put it plainly "You must be sure"

"But.." she stammered un able to look at him

He seemed lost to his feelings "Have you not seen what you do to me?" he drew closer his eyes fixed on her

_No please, not now. We must resolve this. Oh Marian! Why are you not stopping him? He seems to know what you do to him. But you have no idea what he does to you?_

"My passion for you..." and he trailed off and drew in to kiss her. She kept her eyes open for as long as possible_. In caution? Or fear? Or something else?_ _She hardly knew._ But the only thing she could do before he kissed her was a quick gulp of fear, she had no time to flinch, or escape _or perhaps she didn't want to escape?_

She was first to pull away. The shaking turned to trembling

" I have _never_ felt this way before"

" I must go" she automatically tried to return the strength to her voice

"Stay…" he trailed off again. _Why did he do that! _He grabbed the edge of her cloak

" I must go" she tried to push passed him again

**-AU - **"Marian" he still held the edge of her cloak preventing her from leaving as his hand slipped to her shoulder

"Stay"

"And for what? hm?" he heard that fire return to her voice, she suspected something similar to what had passed between him and Annie: he guessed.

He knew Marian would never let go of that knowledge and so he would have to move more slowly with Marian, even if he didn't want to.

"You have been ill, let me feed you, it is almost lunch time anyway"

He saw the anger fade. She gave him a soft smile and turned back to him. He let her go

"This way" he led her into the dining room.

_Why did he have to play on her needs, she thought. First, her weakness for horses, now (after a night fighting for her life) her hunger_

Once the meal was finished that half smile returned onto his face

"Come" he rose and headed for the door

She was cautious

"I have something I would like to give you"

They ascended the stairs "Will you always follow your mother's advice of giving? Because Guy, it really is too much. You are going to put a roof over my head and that is enough"

"So you are sure now?" he turned round as they stood in his room

"Well, more than before"

He retrieved something from his wooden chest

He faced away from her and held something in his hand, she came forward. He had grown quiet. _What was wrong?_

"Guy? Is something the matter?"

"I apologize" he turned round and she saw what was in his hand: a veil

"This was my mother's" he took a breath "and I was hoping you would wear it tomorrow?"

"I'd be honoured" she took it from him

A far off look still hung about his face

She came closer than she had expected her heart would allow her and placed a hand on shoulder "You loved her very much didn't you?"

He caught her eye and she now realised a flame had been growing behind his eyes ever so slowly since their engagement and it was now raging

That trembling, silky whisper came again as his hand touched her face "I love a lot of things very much"

And this time, even though it startled her that she didn't pull away, the kiss didn't feel out of place.

He turned to face her properly and both hands leapt to her face. She felt 'his passion for her' consume him_. Did she really bewitch him this much?_

She kept her eyes closed trying to ignore the course of action he was taking knowing where it would end up. _When he breaks for more air I'll leave, I will _she told herself

But all he did was pull away every so often and draw in again each time becoming more uncontrollable.

"Marian.." he whispered deeply a hand brushing her face the other slipping to her back.

This was her chance, but the dark blue velvet curtains surrounding his bed were already drawn closed ( even across the window by his bed creating an artificial night) and he held her tight , as the hand on her face joined the one on her back. And that was it. She knew she would have to go through with it. He was to be her husband, and it was very likely things would be similar tomorrow night anyway.

****

Marian lay on the right of his bed. She'd drawn back the heavy curtain a small way to get a glimpse of sunlight out the window and get some fresh air to try and shake this heat hanging about her.

Her dark hair, which had been in plaits to create curls for tomorrow now, prematurally undone, lay in thick soft long curls across her collar bone and pillow.

Guy had slipped out to try and bring some sort of order to the room and she was glad of it, because she had a moment to breathe and whether she liked it or not to remember.

He'd quickly had her beneath him and the passion within him had quite unsettled her. But what really had upset the moment the most was the screaming pain it had caused in her stab wound. She was lucky her underdress still clung to her body so he had not found it, and that he had been just gentle enough not to rupture Djaq's stitches,

She hated this feeling; his rugs pulled up round her shoulders, her wound screaming in pain and new feelings she never wanted to experience again, even though she knew one day she would. Lady Gisborne would be expected to produce in heir. She could also think of many ways the Sheriff could have toyed with that idea, but he really was the last person she wanted on her mind right now.

"Marian..." his whisper brought her back "Marian?" he sounded slightly more concerned

She felt his weight on the bed behind her his leather pants squished "I'm awake" she whispered reassuring him

"Good morning" he whispered slipping closer, she still looked outside

"Not quite" it was still the same day

He followed her gaze to outside

"There it is, Marian." She let his voice be a voice over to the scene outside "Locksley. I see how you help your father tend to Knighton so well; I promise I'll let you do the same to Locksley. Help whoever you need. Within the Sheriff's orders of course" they both gave small laughs knowing how ridiculous the Sheriff could be

Marian then suddenly realised he was holding her; he'd somehow done so while her mind wandered, she tensed

"Marian..." he said in that almost laugh of a voice he used

He played a finger through her hair "Don't worry... I'm not going to hurt you"

She did relax for a short while and then that line that he had spoken came back to her , _how could he say that when he had caused the stab wound his entwined hands were so close to right now?_

She felt his hands unlock to rest against her and she panicked, he could not find the wound, she could not let him.

She put her hands on his, stopping them from moving. "I need to go"

"Marian" he laughed

"No, Guy" she finally turned round and with a pounding heart faced him "You know, how bad this will turn out if people discover what we have done, I must return to my father before I am missed "

He saw her reasoning and let her go

"Wait here" she tried to say tenderly and slipped out to get dressed

* * *

Thank goodness that her mother had taught her to plait her own hair so that when she returned to her father she looked as unchanged as possible.

Her father seemed to have been waiting for her

" Father?' she came over to him as he stood by the fire " What is the matter?"

"Robin came. He told me what happened last night"

"Well, I am all better now" she tried to reassure, puting a joy in her voice

"Yes, but this Nightwatchman business …"

She felt the argument they had had many times resurfacing so she cut him off

" Father! There are more important things"

He heard the pain in her voice and turned round

"Like what?"

"But father, What if no child comes from this? What if…" she stammered struggling to find away out? As her father took the news of what had just happened at Locksley

"I'm sorry my dear, but there are no what ifs. We must act as if a child is to be born. You must marry him"

"But father..."

"Even if there is no child, you have now bound yourself to Sir Guy he will not look kindly upon you backing out now"

He saw her worry, her mind still looking for a solution

"Marian" he came closer "I know why you did it. We may wish you hadn't, but you have given Sir Guy a taste" He saw her cringe making him smile slightly "You can not go back"

"And what of Robin?" Edward stopped seeing a change in his daughter at that young man's name

"If he cares about you as much as he claims, he will let you go" Marian still did not seem settled "He talked about returning later to see you, tell him then"

Edward saw how Marian struggled to let go of Robin. He came closer touching her face

"I'm sorry, my dear"

"It's not you're fault, father" she forced that same smile "Everything is a choice and I have made mine"

* * *

Marian stared into the soft flames as the engulfed her Nightwatchman mask, the way they danced reminding her of the warm words between her and Robin last night in the light of the torches. She felt a twang in her heart remembering his emotional words : _"Because we should be together, I should never have left you, I should never have gone to war. It was a mistake" "Not as much as I regret loosing you"_

"How are you feeling?" that same sweet voice that had been in her head caused her to whip round.

Robin leant against the stair well's post

" I have been to see Guy" her voice soft " I have challenged him"

Robin nodded " And let me guess" he strolled forward "You asked him if he was a traitor, he said he wasn't, and you believed him."

"Yes" she lied

She fiddled with her fingers, thinking of what to say; she needed to talk herself into this marriage as well as Robin.

"Robin, I think you've been wrong about him" that was not a lie

"No. Trust me." His voice quiet hiding the anger "I have been right about him"

"Maybe the difference between you and he is not so huge" she came forward.

_Maybe that was true _she thought _how else could she have feelings for both of them_?

She saw him try not to fight back looking away

"And isn't that your thesis? Isn't that the Robin Hood world view?"

His eyes flicked to her "What thesis?"

"That one man is much like another, that the poor are no different from the wealthy and just as deserving" she saw this annoy him but she did care for Guy she would not let Robin talk her out of that. She had seen over these last four winters the brokenness hiding in Guy, he seemed to need her and perhaps this child, although it was forcing her into the marriage, would be the very thing to resurrect him.

"Why can't you apply your charitable principles to someone who has been deprived in a different way? Deprived of love?"

He pulled a face mocked "Deprived of love" walking passed her

She got frustrated.

_It is true Robin! You do not know him as I do! Oh no! He will see the mask... Too late. _

She stretched her hands angrily not daring to turn round as he looked into the fireplace. She waited to see how he would react.

"The Nightwatchman?" was all he said.

_Marian, come on this is it_ she tried to encourage herself _You need to part ways now while there is no bad blood between you. You can do it._

She turned around slowly

"This is goodbye, Robin" he slowly turned " It is time for us to both grow up and accept our lot in life"

"You are marrying him"

Her heart ached but she hid the feeling

I am marrying him" Once she had said it she wanted him to fight back to discourage her, tell her she did not have to marry Guy, as he had done before, to do something!

He looked at his feet "Very well"

"Pardon?"

He started to leave not meeting her eye "You said grow up ..."

He looked at her as he passed "I'm growing up"

She turned around

_Robin! Wait please! I was just trying to be brave I do not WANT to marry him, I HAVE to marry him_

"Robin?" he walked out side "Where are you going?"

She took a step toward him but knew she could not follow.

_Oh! Why was I so stupid in letting Guy do that this morning!?_

She slammed her hand, in frustration, against the pole where Robin had stood moments before. And now, she may never see him again.

* * *

**And now the finale ends as we remember, Marian discovers that Guy has tricked her into marrying him and that her father is in danger and leaved him with a cut cheek at the altar, Edward is saved and Robin and Marian are reunited. Sorry I didn't really want to type it all out. I should have really to fill you in on Marian's decision making.**

**The funny thing about writing this is I'm not actually a Guy/ Marian fan. Don't get me wrong Annie was right about there being good in him and I LOVE Richard Armitage but something about Guy makes me cringe **

**Next instalment ; between series 1 and 2 **

**Are Edward and Marian's fears realised? Will Guy become the revengful ex?**

**(Sorry cheezy I know : ] )**

**Have almost finished next part so you can comment on what you want to happen and it will hopefully be up soon : )**


	2. Chapter One: A Possible Answer

**Hey I'm back! And out of Series 1 lol. But everything is pretty much Season 2 looking, just the events haven't happened yet.**

**Thanks **Novindalf **for being the first to review this** **And to others if you read PLEASE review, since its early days in my story making I'd love any help : ) and plot suggestions would be great for this story as I only have tidbits at the moment Will a child come from what happened as Edward and Marian feared? And sorry for my interruptions in the prologue : ) Well enjoy **

* * *

_The Most Perfect Thing_

Chapter One: A Possible Answer (between Series 1 and 2)

Three Months Later

Marian and Edward had just had breakfast. During the meal a quick wave of illness had flooded her. She had hid it forcing that smile.

However, now she was up in her room, she let out a breath and it all came back.

She felt dizzy and her stomach felt strange.

_Perhaps the food just wasn't staying down right,_ but as she went to her closet she had to grip it as she fell ill again.

Then as if throwing a possible answer to her illness she looked up to see that faded green dress with the seems down the front that she hadn't worn in three months.

Suddenly the images flashed before her eyes: being in Guy's arms, in his BED.

"Oh!" she muttered shaking them away.

She sat on her bed clutching her mother's cross necklace in her fist

"Please God" she whispered "Please! Do not let me bear his child. I know he is the only one I have _been_ with, but he is not the one I _love!_ I love Robin! And this will kill him. Please!"

She stopped praying as she felt tears sneaking into her eyes. She shook them away.

She placed her mother's necklace away, fixing her scarlet linen dress and her hair.

Her hair was now sleeker and the sun had lightened it to a chocolate brown.

She looked at her stomach in the mirror. No bump _seemed_ to be forming?

Marian gave a sheepish smile,

Then a sudden whistling and thud disrupted the silence. She stopped, a wide smile forming before she'd even turned to see Robin's arrow in the poster of her bed. She yanked it out and childishly hurried to the window.

There he was.

Robin

Hi hair longer and sleeker, his fringe sweeping to one side, but that same gorgeous cheeky grin.

"Meant for me?" she chimed, waving the arrow

"Of course not, my love"

He flashed her that smile

_Come on _he waved his head for her to come

_One second_ she signalled back, before disappearing from the window.

"Father?" she called out hurrying down the stairs

He stopped her before she asked of she could go

" I know" he smiled

"How?" she worried, if he could tell Robin was here without even seeing him how easily would the Sheriff?

"That smile" he tapped her cheek

The smile came back

"Go on, my dear"

She kissed his cheek "I'll be back"

* * *

Marian had enjoyed spending the day at the camp. They had lunch and reacquainted themselves all with her. They all seemed to trust her (whether Robin forced them to or not) and from what she could gather liked her too.

So that afternoon Robin walked her home, she leant against his him as he wrapped an arm round her and they just walked like that in happy silence.

"So" he breathed "I see your wedding was not the end of the Nightwatchman?"

She now remembered catching sight of him on her latest food drop: the first since her stabbing.

"Are you angry?"

"Why would I be angry?"

"Well, she breathed watching her feet as they walked "The Nightwatchman nearly killed me"

"Gisborne nearly killed you "he corrected not letting her hear the anger

She tried to stop him from going down that jealousy path again

She laughed "Guy is not going to be happy when he realises that the Nightwatchman is back to tamper-" her hand leapt to her head

" tamperi-" she tried again but fainted

"Marian?!" Robin caught her sweeping her up into his arms

* * *

"Djaq!" he called coming into their new camp

"Lay her down on my bunk" she instructed leaping off it "What happened?"

"All I know is that she fainted" Djaq looked over Marian's body "Where are the others?" he asked

"Hunting and get firewood" she reported not looking away from the task at hand. Robin had always liked how determined Saffiyah was  
Djaq studied Marian again and something hit her "Wait outside" she ordered

"Djaq?" he warned. Marian stirred slightly. Djaq turned to him

"Look, she is stirring, she is fine. Now please go."

He reluctantly left

* * *

"Marian?" Djaq tapped her cheek trying to wake her " Marian?"

Her eyes slowly fluttered open

" Where's Robin? What happened?" she muttered

"You fainted"

The strength quickly came back to Marian " And Robin?" her voice back to normal

"I asked him to leave us"

"Why? Djaq?" Marian sat up " Is it my wound? Some infection?"

"No" Djaq said shortly " Your dress, does it have splits up the side?"

" No it's a full skirt. Why?"

Djaq ignored her question " Do you mind pulling it up passed your stomach?"  
_My stomach? Please God no_

She did as she was told lying down . Djaq checked her " OK Done"

Marian fixed her dress

" Marian, have you missed any, well, womanly courses?"

"Courses?" she scoffed, but then calmed "Only two"

"Marian…" Saffiyah plucked up the carriage to tell her

" Why did you send Robin out?" Marian sat up

"Because… because I think you are with child" she paused "and that you fainted because you were unaware and so have not been eating enough for two"

"No!" Marian whispered the moan laying back down

" Why are you not happy?' Djaq turned to her "Do you not want to tell Robin?"

"It is not his child Djaq!" She snapped then calmed and sat up "There is no possible way it could be, He respects me too much for that" she said with a soft smile

" Then .." Djaq trailed off confused and worried "I'm sorry. It's none of my business"

She turned away

"Djaq" Marian made her turn back "You are allowed to be curious as to who the father is . You saved my life. We are friends now" Djaq turned back and an awkward silence fell between them.

Marian did not want Djaq to worry that she had been attacked or think badly of her or that she had been unfaithful to Robin.

So she looked off gathering those strange memories from Locksley. She was about to tell Djaq when she saw her click "Gisborne" she whispered looking at her

Marian nodded "Sir Guy and I- " she surprised herself when she stammered " the day before the wedding- I thought I would heave to marry him anyway.."

" Oh!" she groaned " How could I have been so foolish"

"Hey.." Djaq soothed " You had to prove your loyalty. And he was to be your husband you had to _try_ and love him"

"But I don't" Marian looked off thinking "I feel something for him , yes. But I _love_ Robin" she took a breath and they looked eye to eye "and that is why he must never know"

"He will-"

"Djaq, please. Let me see how this plays out. Besides surely you know how much Robin hates Sir guy, what would he do if he knew?"

"You will begin to show.."

"I know, but please Djaq, please. Promise me that if he ever finds out it will be through me and no one else"

"I promise"

* * *

"Are you scared?" Djaq asked as the headed out to Robin "A little"

"Are you alright?" he bolted over

" I'm fine, Robin" he kissed her but still looked worried "Really, Robin , everything is going to be fine " she patted him. Djaq watched them do as Will and Allen arrived back both, for some reason she could not fathom, in such great spirits to see her when they had only been gone for _ten_ minutes . Men!

* * *

Guy road home through Locksley. As he spotted the church a mix of anger love and pain gripped him.

_Man! Three months and every time he looked at the place it still reminded him of her _

"You'll get passed this" he swore to himself acidly " She's _just_ a woman"

_But how he had loved the feeling of holding her to him. How he had felt at home watching her looking the window before sliding in behind her _

"Ah!" he shook the memories away " She humiliated you, remember?"

* * *

"Marian?" Edward was standing in the doorway of his daughter's room watching, his voice paused her crashing thoughts.

She'd sat on her bed staring at that same spot on the wall ever since dinner had finished. Her sweet farewell to Robin now feeling fake and forced.

_What was she to do?_

Edward saw his daughter take a shaky breath and blink a few tears away before turning to him with that forced smile she thought he did not recognise

"Father" He sat beside her placing his hands on her shoulders

"I fell ill today. And one of Robin's men, Djaq, the Saracen woman, inspected me and- and-"the words still not quite making it out

Edward raised her eyes to his

"We were right weren't we? Sir Guy's child?"

She gave a sheepish nod and he held her to his chest. Only then did she let the tears fall, crying into him

"You know I've never feared anything… and now _this_!"

He kissed her "I know, my dear" he soothed "I know"

He pulled her away to look at her when her short moment of weakness was over

_Strong like her mother._ He smiled to himself If_ only you were here to help our Marian, Kate._

"I will help you, you _can_ do this"

They got up

"Now. Get some rest"

He smiled softly and he left her shutting her door quietly.

And night closed in on Knighton Hall , the cool peace opposite to the drama awaiting them.

* * *

**Well there you go! Sorry it's not as dramatic as before : ) but I wanted to set the seen for Season 2 . I really love the Edward/ Marian scenes. Probably cause I'm a daddy's girl : ) Tell me whether you think I've done the characters right. And I'm expecting Guy fans to want him to be his romantic softer side more often then I make him, but as much as I LOVE Richard Armitage, Guy does have his mood swing moments. Allan is my fav (hence username) so may through some of him or even Will/Djaq/Allan in soon . Please R&R. I need inspiration! Thanks for reading : ) **

**Oh random fact as I was typing I promised myself I couldn't watch the RH fanvids I had open until I'd finished. Lol I'm crazy I know! But they were well worth the wait ; ) ****.**** .com/watch?v=fnEWeMR76ys and .com/watch?v=OJ1jaQEBEyY THRIVING IVORY lol save oh and the Robin Hood BBCtribute with the prince of theives song by Liisake I think**


End file.
